Sonny With A Chance of Jealousy
by disneytv
Summary: My first fanfic ever! Basically, the story is a pop singing sensation is guest starring on Mackenzie Falls and her and Chad start dating, much to Sonny's dislike. However, is this seemingly perfect pop star really as sweet as she seems?


Hello readers! Okay so, I'm new to this website and I have a question that hopefully some of you can answer in your reviews. I was reading the guideline and it says the website doesn't allow "chat/script" format. Which I realized may have been the format I wrote this story out in. Ouch. So I converted the first scene into a more traditional story format but I left the rest how it is. Could someone please tell me if it's okay or not okay to submit stories like this? Thanks and sorry if what I'm doing is wrong, !

Sonny With A Chance of Jealousy

The cast of So Random!, minus Tawni, are all gathered around the T.V in the costume room, watching an old episode of their own show.

"Oh, oh! I love this one – "You just got served! Breakfast, lunch, dinner and Baked Alaska!" Classic…" Grady laughed to himself, reminiscing about his own comedic skills.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Of course you think its classic, that was your line."

"Grady I think YOU just got served! Breakfast, lunch, dinner and Baked Alaska! Gimme some!" Sonny chimed in eagerly, her hand waiting awkwardly for Nico to high-five it.

Nico sighed and shook his head. " It was funnier when he said it."

"Definitely," Grady nodded.

At that moment, Tawni bursted into the costume room, perfectly groomed blonde hair flying. In a very un-like Tawni display of excitement, she was nearly beside herself!

"You guys! Have you heard who is guest starring on Mackenzie Falls this week?" She squealed, fanning herself a little bit.

"Oh I don't know, could it be Chad's ego?" Nico guessed, single eyebrow raised.

" No but good guess. It's pop singing sensation NIKKI HOLLOWAY! Not that I care or anything, of course," Tawni sniffed, finally regaining composure.

"Nikki Holloway? She is SO COOL! Like her hit single:SO COOL!" Zora began to jump around, copying some pop star dance moves.

"I have ALL her CD's! Well, I have her one CD…" Sonny whipped around and pulled a copy out of her purse. It was bright pink, with Nikki Holloway striking a pose on the cover and the words, SO COOL, emblazoned on it in some sort of glittery font.

" How did you get the scoop, Tawni? Did you MEET her?" Zora cried.

" Not yet. She starts filming this afternoon." Tawni sat down with a smug smile, clearly enjoying being the informer.

"Ohmygosh, I have got to get her autograph. You guys wanna come?" She turned and asked Nico and Grady, who hadn't shown any excitement towards this piece of news.

"Nico and I will be extremely busy this afternoon." Grady said cryptically.

"Yes unfortunately for Nikki Holloway, we have other plans involving…the perfect pizza." Nico stopped his pacing and whipped around, accentuating the words "perfect pizza" with suave jazz hands,

Tawni glanced up from filing her nails. "The WHAT?"

"You heard me! Grady and I have been working on a special, cheesy, greasy, saucy-"

"Be still my heart!" Grady clutched his heart and sprawled across the couch dramatically.

" -formula that will be the stuff of legend." Nico smiled proudly, a tear glimmering in the corner of his eye.

Breaking up his fantasy, Tawni snapped, "That's so… incredibly uncool. Well, I suppose I have nothing better to do so I GUESS I'll go meet Nikki Holloway, whatever."

" Me too! I wonder if she'll sign my alien head…" From seemingly nowhere, Zora pulled out a big prosthetic alien head and hugged it lovingly to her chest.

I can't believe that this afternoon, I will actually enter the set of Mackenzie Falls with good intentions," Sonny muttered, wincing at the idea.

"You're right, Sonny. Strange…" Zora joined Sonny in her wincing, both staring into space.

SCENE TWO: It's mid afternoon and Nikki Holloway is hanging out on the set of Mackenzie Falls with Chad Dylan Cooper. The girls enter the set of Mackenzie Falls, all clutching pens and Nikki Holloway merchandise. They look around enthusiastically but no sign of Nikki.

Sonny: Excuse me, do you know where we can find Nikki Holloway?

Mackenzie Falls Regular: Ugh, she's over there…with CHAD.

Sonny, Tawni, Zora: CHAD…

The girls spy Nikki and Chad, flirting up a storm over by the makeup chairs.

Zora: Wow, move out of the way of that Love Bug! Honk honk!

Tawni: Yuck, why would Nikki Holloway waste her time with Chad Dylan Cooper? I've totally lost all respect for her. Here take this silly poster and pen…and if you do meet her, please have her sign it: "To my absolutely biggest fan, you totally rock!" Um it's for my best friend…

Sonny: Tawni, we've already established your best friend is you.

Tawni: Details, details. I'm outta here!

Tawni exits in a huff.

Sonny: They really do seem like they're having fun, I think we should-

Chad: Sonny! Weird little girl!

Sonny: - stay? Hey Chad!

Chad: What brings you to the Falls? Oh wait no, let me guess…does it rhyme with Mikki Molloway?

Nikki: Oh Chad, you and your little jokes!

Sonny: Actually yeah, we're huge fans of NIKKI, not you, NIKKI. Hi Nikki, I'm Sonny and this is Zora.

Nikki: Hi!

Zora: HI! I hope you're not afraid of aliens!

Sonny: Oh would you look at that, she actually brought it. Could you sign these for us?

Nikki: Oh of course! "To…Sonny…you…are…so…cool. Nikki." "To…Zora…you…are…so……….you are so unique. Nikki."

Chad: Isn't she…so cool?

Nikki: Oh no, you're so cool!

Chad takes Sonny's pen from Nikki's hand and playfully bats her with it.

Chad: No, YOU are so cool!

Nikki: Chad Dylan Cooper, YOU-

Sonny: are stealing my pen! I will take that!

Nikki: You know, I forgot to say, but you guys are HILARIOUS on So Random! I love that show! Don't you just love it Chad? Like, that one sketch about bumble bees? Or when Sonny was that waitress?

Chad: Oh yeah…can't get enough of it.

Sonny: Oh well thanks! Hey if you're not doing anything later, I have about seven copies of your CD in my dressing room if you want to sign them!

Nikki: I'd love to but Chad and I are going to see that new Zac Efron movie tonight-

Sonny: But Chad hates Zac-

Chad: I HATE Zac being in a movie without me seeing it! Sonny, Sonny, Sonny you know me too well! Nikki and I should probably hit the road, don't want to miss a second of our date.

Nikki: (giggles) Well I'll see you guys later!

Sonny: D-d-date?

Zora: See ya Nikki…Chad…come on Sonny!

Sonny: I'm sorry, did you say-

Zora: COME ON SONNY!

Zora yanks Sonny off the set while Chad and Nikki are too busy flirting to notice.

Back in the costume room.

Sonny: They're going on a date! Tonight! The day they met! Chad doesn't even like Zac Efron, I don't know what that's about-

Tawni: Sonny, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous!

Sonny: JEALOUS?! Jealous, pshhh. That's a good one Tawni, and I thought you were off your game after last week's show-

Tawni: OH! The jealous girl has JOKES now, has she?

Nico: GIRLS! Please! We need total silence as we finish calculating the logistics of our pizza formula.

Sonny: Wow, you guys are really serious about creating the perfect pizza.

Grady: What, you thought we were joking? The perfect pizza is like the Holy Grail of food, it must be taken completely seriously.

Nico: The man is right. Now shush!

Tawni and Sonny: (whispering) Sorry.

Zora pops out of a ceiling tile.

Zora: HEY SONNY, I TOTALLY FORGOT-

Nico and Grady: HUSH!!!

Zora: Wow, who put fire ants in their underwear this morning? Oh wait, that was me. Sonny, I totally forgot to have Nikki sign my King Tut headdress and I'm going to be sick tomorrow!

Sonny: How do you know you're going to be sick tomorrow?

Zora: Well, I think I'm allergic to math tests and there is a doozy coming up tomorrow. I'm already starting to feel my throat close up…(fake coughs). Anyway, can you come with me to the movie theatre to have Nikki sign this?

Tawni: And interrupt their date? I'm sure Sonny would LOVE to do that.

Sonny: I WOULD NOT! But I would love to help poor, little Zora make her dreams come true.

Zora makes a puppy dog face.

Sonny: Alright Zora, we have to book it, the movie starts in 15 minutes!

Zora: How do you know?

Sonny: I may or may not have already checked movie times. Let's go!

The Movie Theatre

Chad: I'm really having fun tonight.

Nikki: Chad, we just got here!

Chad: I'm really having fun just getting here.

Nikki: So am I. Has anyone ever told you that you have incredibly cute blue eyes?

Chad: Many times. Has anyone ever told you that you have incredibly cute…everything?

Nikki: Once or twice.

Chad: Nikki, I know we've only been on this date for 4 minutes but I already feel like we've been on it for hours.

Nikki: WHAT?!

Chad: That came out wrong; let me try that again. Nikki, I never thought I would meet anyone as perfect as I am. Heck, I'm still not sold but you are the closest any girl has ever got. What I'm trying to say is, Nikki…will you be my girlfriend?

Nikki: Your girlfriend? Oh Chad…I would love to!

They kiss. Nikki lays her head down on Chad's shoulder and they flirt and cuddle obnoxiously as Sonny and Zora stand shell shocked behind them.

Sonny: Did they just…?

Zora: Uh-huh.

Sonny: Do you think he just asked her to…?

Zora: Uh-huh.

Sonny: Do you think I'm about to…?

Zora: Not on the headdress!

The next day in the cafeteria

Chad is grinning from ear to ear and is actually being….nice…to everyone!

Chad: Hey Tawni, I like your use of rhinestones this morning, lookin' good!

Tawni: Oh thanks!...Chad?

Chad: Hey Niko, sweet hat!

Nico: Yeah, just…bought it?

Chad: Hey Grady, was it barbeque flavored chips this morning? Judging by the stain, it looks like they were delicious.

Grady: They were, thanks for noticing Chad. CHAD?!?!

Chad: Hey Sonny, good luck today. I'm sure you'll be hilarious, you always are.

Sonny: What do you want?

Chad: Nothing! You know, dating pop singing sensation and all around glorious girl Nikki Holloway has taught me many things. For instance, being nice on occasion is not as bad as you would think.

Sonny: I've been trying to teach you that since the day I met you!

Chad: I guess you just don't have the Nikki touch.

Sonny: The Nikki touch? Please, I bet you only like her because she's a pop singing sensation.

Chad: Eh maybe I did at first, but now? No. She's perfect, I'm perfect, we're the perfect couple. Perfectly.

Sonny: That sure is a lot of perfection…

Chad: You got that right. Now excuse me, I have to go run lines with Nikki. Speak of the ANGEL, hey Holloway!

Nikki enters, a huge smile on her face. Wind that seems to be coming out of nowhere is blowing her glossy brown hair back.

Nikki: Hey Dylan Cooper! Oh see, that last name thing doesn't really work for you, it still sounds like I'm calling you by a regular name. You know, like your name is Dylan Cooper? Oh hi Sonny!

Sonny: Hey Nikki…

Nikki: Chad, I have the best idea for a date tonight! You, me, ice skating over at the rink nearby as soon as we wrap for the day, eh? Eh? What do you think?

Chad: Sounds perfect! Just like you.

Nikki: Oh you are so cool.

Chad: No YOU are so cool!

Nikki: No way, YOU are-

Mackenzie Falls producer rushes in.

Producer: Mr. Dylan Cooper, we had new lighting installed after that "freak" power loss accident last week.

Zora: Whoops…

Producer: So we need to figure out which light configuration works best with your new highlights.

Chad: Oh of course! Sorry babe, duty calls.

Nikki: Catch ya later!

Chad: Not if I catch you first!

He kisses her on the cheek and exits.

Nikki: (calling after him) Bye!

She turns around and is face to face with an eager looking Sonny.

Nikki: Hi! What's up, Sonny?

Sonny: Oh nothing much. Just as a, you know, friend…acquaintance…person who knows Chad, I have a few questions to ask you.

Nikki: Ask away!

Sonny: Excellent, excellent. Do you have any embarrassing habits, strange little traits, look right into the camera if you'd like!

Sonny whips out her camera and points it in her face, recording.

Nikki: Oh hey there! Um well let me think…I uh…like to listen to my music pretty loudly when I drive?

Sonny: That's it.

Nikki: That's it…sorry?

Sonny: Well have you ever done something you regret, something baaaad?

Nikki: Why are you talking like that?

Sonny: Sorry, got lost in the reporter moment. Anywho, your answer?

Nikki: Well let's see…there was that one time when- oh no, I got an award for that. Um…oh! Oh! One time, I – oh no, I got an award for that too.

Sonny: Oh forget it! You really are perfect.

At that moment, Niko and Grady begin celebrating loudly.

Nico: We did it!

Grady: We're geniuses!

Nikki: What did you guys do?

Nico: Well, pop singing sensation Nikki Holloway, if you must know, we have created the perfect pizza recipe using the power of science and food intuition!

Nikki: That is so cool!

Grady: No, YOU are so cool!

Nico: Dude, I think it's only okay when her and Chad do it.

Sonny: Her and Chad…I'm gonna go get something to eat.

Nikki: We're in the cafeteria.

Sonny: I like to broaden my horizons when it comes to breakfast.

Sonny books it out of the cafeteria.

Sonny/ Tawni's dressing room

Tawni: Lather, rinse, dry! Lather, rinse, dry!

Sonny barges in, looking upset.

Sonny: What are you doing?

Tawni: Moisturizing my fingernails, duh!

Sonny: Oh sorry, I should have known you were moisturizing your fingernails.

Tawni: What's your problem? I'm usually the one giving you attitude, why has our relationship switched around?! Oh wait, I know. It's Chad and Nikki. You HATE seeing them together don't you? That's what's bothering you?

Sonny: NO!

Tawni: Don't even try to deny it, I know when I'm right. Which, come to think of it, is all the time.

Sonny: Alright, fine! Maybe I am just the tiniest, eensiest, littlest bit jealous of Chad and Nikki.

Tawni: What a surprise, Tawni Hart is correct once again.

Sonny: She's just so…perfect! No wonder Chad is all in love with her over…never mind.

Tawni: Over you?

Sonny: Oh man, all this talk of jealousy made me have to go to the bathroom! Peace!

Tawni: (calling after Sonny) You can run away from your feelings but you can't hide! Ugh, sympathy is so unflattering.

Tawni begins redoing her makeup when Nikki bursts in, holding Sonny's camera.

Nikki: Hey Sonny? You forgot your camera! Oh hey Tawni, do you know where Sonny is?

Tawni: Oh hi pop singing sensation Nikki Holloway, she went to the bathroom, she'll be back in a second.

Nikki: Oh well I was just going to give her her camera back, she left it in the caf on accident.

Nikki sets down the camera on the coffe table. The little red light shows that it is still recording.

Nikki: I LOVE your hair! It is SO cool! And oh my gosh, is that what I think it is?

Tawni: The limited edition Paris Pink Pierre lip gloss? Why yes, yes it is!

Nikki: No way! I've been dying to get one for weeks, they are so hot right now. I know, I'll have Chad buy it for me.

Tawni: So you and Chad, huh? Getting pretty serious?

Nikki: Oh, I wouldn't say that. Not at all. But you know how it is, right Tawni? You know the Hollywood dating scene.

Tawni: Of course! What do I know about the Hollywood dating scene?

Nikki: That's it's ALL about who's dating who! I mean, the status boost that being in a relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper would give me is huge! Right in time for my next album, which comes out in three weeks. The timing couldn't be more perfect.

Tawni: So you don't really like him?

Nikki: I mean, don't get me wrong, he's totally cute but I can't focus on dating right now. I have a career to look after so I don't want a relationship…just publicity!

Tawni: Oh uh…you go girl!

Sonny enters.

Sonny: Oh! Hey Nikki!

Nikki: Hey Sonny, you left your camera in the caf-

Sonny: Oh yes, yes I did. Thanks Nikki!

Nikki: No problem! Well, I better get back to the Falls, Chad's waiting! Toodles!

Sonny and Tawni: (in flat, emotionless voices) Toodles.

Nikki flounces out.

Tawni: Sonny, I have an idea on how to get rid of this little Chikki problem.

Sonny: What?

Tawni: Chikki. It's what all the celebrity bloggers are calling Chad and Nikki. Anyway, I hate doing this, she reminds me so much of how I was at her age but I guess…I can't believe I'm saying this…Chad has a right to know.

Sonny: Know what? What did she tell you?

Tawni: Don't ask me…ask your camera.

The two slowly turn to look at the little camera. It recorded everything. Slowly they both let out an evil laugh. Jackpot!

Mackenzie Falls set. Sonny walks on, carrying the camera. She looks nervous, but excited. Almost right away, she spots Chad.

Sonny: Chad! Hi!

Chad: Oh look who it is…

Sonny: Um where's Nikki?

Chad: She's filming right now…why? You have that look on your face. You are UP to something!

Sonny: What? Nooo, nooo, come on Chad! I just have something you need to see.

Chad: Like what?

Sonny: Like…Nikki's true feelings.

Chad: She loves me? Score, I knew it! I knew she loved me!

Sonny: Not quite. Ugh just watch it!

Chad rolls his eyes, grabs the camera and watches the tape back.

Nikki: "I don't want a relationship…just publicity!"

Sonny: And that's where it ends. I'm sorry Chad.

Chad: Don't be. Uh…tha-…th-…than-

Sonny: Are you trying to thank me?

Chad: Yes. I think I am…I need to go sit down.

Nikki: Chad! There you are! Oh hi Sonny, what are you guys up to?

Sonny: Don't ask me, ask CHAD.

Nikki: Oh um okay, so Chad what are you guys up to…?

Chad: Don't ask me, ask this CAMERA.

Nikki: Okayyyy…? Camera, what are you- oh that's enough, what is going on?!

Sonny: That camera recorded everything you said to Tawni in our dressing room about your "relationship" to Chad. He knows everything!

Nikki: Everything?

Chad: Everything.

Nikki: That's not good. Chad don't you see?! This was all Sonny! I mean, she obviously pulled the Can-I-Ask-You-A-Few-Questions-And-Then-Forget-My-Camera-In-The-Cafeteria-So-You-Return-It-And-Unknowingly-Leave-It-On-So-I-Record-Your-Secret-And-Show-It-To-Your-Boyfriend Trick! I mean, COME ON!

Chad: Yeah see, I don't think she did that.

Sonny: No ma'am I did not.

Nikki: Fine! I don't need this, I don't need this at all. I can sell just as many SO COOL records without you, Chad Dylan Cooper just watch me!

Chad: And I will still be the coolest teen star in all of America without you, just watch me.

Nikki: Oh, you are so cool.

Chad: No, YOU are…a liar. I think you should leave. Now.

Nikki: Oh you see, I would, but I'm a guest star on this television show. I have every right to be here.

Chad: Bruno!

Bruno: Yes Mr. Dylan Cooper?

Chad: Have Miss. Holloway here die in a freak lip gloss poisoning accident over the course of this episode. It's what our viewers want to see.

Bruno: Oh anything for you and the viewers, Mr. Dylan Cooper!

Chad: Thanks, Brunskis. How are the wife and kids?

Bruno: I don't have any, sir.

Chad: Right…alright well don't just stand here, get on it! And you should probably work on that wife thing, you aren't getting any younger.

Bruno: I know, sir.

Bruno leaves. Nikki and Sonny stare shocked at Chad.

Sonny: (whispering to herself) She just got served! Breakfast, lunch, dinner and Baked Alaska!

Nikki: Chad Dylan Cooper you are…not nice!

Chad: And you are not on this show anymore. Goodbye!

Nikki: Whatever I am so out of here! I don't need to pretend to love some guy to sell records, I do enough of that on my own!

Nikki flips her hair and twirls around, ready to leave.

Bruno: Wait, you need to film your last scene in this grotesque lip gloss poisoning mask!

Nikki screams and runs off set.

Sonny: Wow, you really showed her.

Chad: Yeah well, no one messes with Chad Dylan Cooper.

Sonny: I can see that. Oh well.... in that case... then maybe I should tell you that last week I was the one who TP'd your car.

Chad: That was you?

Sonny: Please don't be mad, I confessed!

Chad: Hey, that was a really good job… it kills me that now I'm going to have to wreck your career.

The two laugh and that's where the episode ends!


End file.
